


Husband Material

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [134]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompts: We have a weird relationship. He follows me around and I don’t tell him to go away most of the time. + Intruality and What about "I’ve really only talked to him once but he seemed down on marrying me." with intruality instead?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	Husband Material

“So there’s this guy right?”

“Right.”

“And he’s like, adorable. Cherub type, these twee glasses, button nose, fuckin’, fuckin’ _freckles_. Right?”

“Right, right.”

“And he was in my chem intro class and we had a group project together, and now we have a weird relationship. He follows me around and I don’t tell him to go away most of the time.” 

“Uh, right?”

“I know, but it’s like, he just kinda comes over if I’m eating on the quad and has lunch too, or sits next to me if I’m studying in the library. Or you know, not studying. Cause like, when has that ever happened?”

“Sure.”

“Right, so, anyway, I’ve really only talked to him once but he seemed down on marrying me." 

“Right. Wait, _what_?!” 

Remus shrugged, tossing another sour candy into the air, catching it neatly and crunching into it, listening to his confused roommate splutter with a broad grin. “Spring wedding, but we’re going for a date tonight to the arcade first, just to make sure the marriage will last. If he doesn’t win DDR I’m calling the engagement off.”

“Remus!”

“So yeah, see you later dude!”

He left with a spring in his step, whistling a jaunty tune as he hurried to meet Patton, his maybe-not-really fiance for their first date. After all, a guy like that was checking all Remus’ husband checkboxes one after the other. He just hoped everything went well at the arcade.

And in the end everything went _very_ well. Patton was a secret DDR pro, and Remus was smitten. Marriage it was.

**Author's Note:**

> My 200th work on AO3! And it had to be my fave boys being chaotic together :) 
> 
> Reminder you can find me on tumblr at [@magpiemorality](https://magpiemorality.tumblr.com/) where I take prompts and reblog Sanders Sides stuff!


End file.
